valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Twinkle
allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 550% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Lucky Eggs |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 240% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 20% chance / Max 2 time |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Lucky Eggs |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 25% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g2 = ☆Lucky Eggs |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 300% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 2 time |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Lucky Eggs |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 200% up / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Lucky Eggs |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Deal 350% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance / Max 3 times |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This mage conjurors eggs that may contain items that bring good fortune! |friendship = Open an egg! Test your luck! Get ready for a huge thrill! |meet = Gather round! I have magic eggs that bring good fortune! |battle start = What's inside the egg? |battle end = The egg was empty! |friendship max = And the egg contains...ME! You'll get lucky tonight! |friendship event = I'm the mother of the magical lucky eggs! Now, let's see how lucky you are. Crack open your egg! |rebirth = There is an infinite variety of eggs. Every one is different. Some deliver great fortune thanks to my magic. I will bring happiness to you and the whole Celestial Realm. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Mage Hat of Luck |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = Individual Point Reward }}